


take me in, take me apart

by zxrysky



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Light Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, PWP, Praise Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Tactile Telekinesis, Telekinesis, Webcams, for haus of klance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 19:04:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7904137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zxrysky/pseuds/zxrysky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles of Shatt, PWP</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. telekinesis!matt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the haus of klance](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=the+haus+of+klance).



> this is an experience

“Uh, Shiro-” Lance starts, leaning over the table and peering close, eyes wide. He blinks, and swallows before asking lightly, “are you okay?”

 

Keith nods, a slight frown marring his face. “You’re looking a little flushed. Are you coming down with something?”

 

Shiro shakes his head, forcing a smile on his face, and his fingers very slowly curl into fists, trembling against the table. He’s fully aware of what he looks like - after the Galras took him, he’s been far too aware of what his body’s telling him at any point of time and right now, when they’re all sitting down and having lunch, his body’s telling them that he’s red, sweat beading at his temple, and he’s shaking minutely in his chair.

 

There’s a sudden hand on his shoulder and Shiro jolts, glancing to the side and he sees Matt there, brows furrowed, lips pursed in concern. “Are you sure you’re okay? Do you want to go back to your room and rest for a while?”

 

Matt’s asking it with such an innocent expression, looking like a concerned friend, and Shiro feels like he’s falling apart beneath it. Matt is- he’s a _devil_ , no matter how nice he looks right now, no matter how kind he is by helping Shiro up and letting Shiro lean on him as he leads Shiro back to his room - no, Shiro thinks, struggling to stay upright. Matt is a little sex demon.

 

“I’ll take care of him,” Matt says, wrapping an arm around Shiro’s waist to prop him up. “It might just be a strain of fever that hits hard. I’ll get him settled in his room.”

 

“Thanks,” Hunk replies. “Maybe I’ll cook something warm for him? To get his immune system up and working.”

 

“That’s a good idea.” Matt turns, fingers digging into Shiro’s side and Shiro makes a small wounded noise, clutching at Matt’s shoulder. He can feel his knees shake and he takes one step forward, leaning most of his weight on Matt as they slowly move out of the room and into the corridor.

 

The moment they exit the room, Matt presses up against him, smaller body fitting perfectly into the curve of Shiro’s side, and his clever fingers drop lower, slightly lower, wandering below Shiro’s belt and pants and fluttering around the tip of Shiro’s hipbone.

 

His fingers ghost down to where Shiro’s cock is hard in his pants, straining against the denim, and Matt pushes against where the head has soaked the denim, pressing the wet cloth against Shiro’s cock and he feels like all the air has been punched out of him.

 

He breathes slowly, shakily, taking in breaths of sweet air one at a time, and it’s a miracle that he makes it back to his room.

 

And it’s not his _fault_ that Shiro can’t deal, not when from the moment he sat down at the table, fingers reaching out to grab his fork, there’s been fingers ghosting at his sides, creeping down his pants, tantalising pressures against his dick that slowly fills out.

 

Matt’s telekinesis is a blessing sometimes, when it means that he can press up against Shiro at any time of the day even when Matt’s in the castle and Shiro’s in Black, but right now it means that Matt’s invisible and intangible fingers have been curled around Shiro’s cock for the better of half an hour, stroking up and down with careful slides, fingers pressing at the head and swiping over the slit, rubbing until Shiro feels the need to fold in over himself because he can’t hold himself up anymore, and he dearly hopes that no one noticed when he bent over a little in the chair, hunching over the table.

 

Cool fingers stroking up and down his dick isn’t even the worst part when there’s fingers in his ass, curling up to hit his prostate and fluttering against it, light pressure against the sensitive bundle of nerves which sends little jolts of electricity through Shiro’s body, threading into his nerves and making his brain short circuit. With every slide in and out of Shiro, the fingers crook up and spread out, scissoring him, opening him up, and Matt’s just smiling next to Shiro at the table like he isn’t driving Shiro to utter madness with his telekinesis.

 

Shiro’s ready to come, ready to give in to the pleasure that’s lingering at the edge of his mind, ready to jump off the precipice that Matt’s dangling him over, but clearly Matt isn’t ready for Shiro to let go. He opens the door to the room and leads Shiro over to the bed, tipping him down onto the soft sheets and picks at Shiro’s clothes.

 

Matt helps Shiro out of his shirt first, pulling it up and over Shiro’s head, and he just settles for a moment, staring at Shiro’s chest with a hunger in his eyes that makes Shiro dizzy with want. And next comes the best part, when Matt looks up at him with his lips curled up in that insufferable smirk and leans down, dragging his lips over denim, lips wrapping around the zipper and pulling it down with his teeth. Matt’s eyes are half-lidded and smouldering, and Shiro finds he can’t look away, not even when he’s fully exposed, skin touching nothing but sheets and air, and Matt’s still fully dressed.

 

He leans over Shiro, his lithe body hovering, avoiding any direct skin on skin contact and Shiro’s discarded shirt flies into Matt’s hands. Matt pulls Shiro’s arms up and ties his wrists together with the shirt in a rough knot, and Shiro knows how this game goes, he reaches up and his hands grip the headboard, fingers digging in until he’s sure he’s leaving imprints.

 

Matt forces his elbows out until Shiro’s arms form a diamond above his head, and he moves on to tying Shiro’s ankles against each end of the bed, spreading Shiro out until he’s spread eagled across the bed, his cock hard and leaking.

 

A pillow fits itself under Shiro’s head to prop him up and he looks pleadingly at Matt, eyes wide open, whispering for Matt to come and finish what he started.

 

Matt runs a finger down Shiro’s cock, and the warmth of skin against Shiro’s neglected cock makes it spurt a little more precome that pools in the curve of his navel. He runs a hand through his hair, lips tilted up, eyes bright, and all of a sudden the fingers start up again, slicking around his cock and stroking, sliding into his ass and opening him up, palms pressed against his chest and rubbing- and Shiro can feel something different, something that feels _wet_ against the head of his dick, something that feels distinctly like a tongue, like _Matt’s tongue_ , and his hips jerk up, chasing the feel of Matt’s tongue against his head, the feel of it digging into his slit and lapping up the precome there. He didn’t know Matt had enough control over his telekinesis to make his touch feel like his _tongue_.

 

“Stay,” Matt says sharply, like an order, and Shiro shudders. Matt looks pristine, hair still in place, clothes perfect, and he looks put together. In stark contrast, Shiro is shaking on the bed, feeling like he’s about to vibrate out of his skin. “Don’t come.”

 

“ _Matt_ ,” Shiro cries out, a wounded noise escaping his throat. And Matt’s a ruthless guy, Shiro’s always known it before but it’s suddenly so much more obvious today when there’s a tightening around the base of his cock, the molecules closing in, packing together to become a firm presence to stave off his orgasm, and Shiro never even considered that Matt could control individual molecules. When they start _vibrating_ , well, Shiro’s not ashamed to admit that the cry echoing in the room belongs to him.

 

“I’ve been studying.” Matt shrugs lightly, and the air around Shiro’s cock heats up, a stifling heat not unlike Matt’s mouth enveloping it, and the tongue is still going, still lapping at Shiro’s cock, the fingers still petting over Shiro’s prostate. “Be good and you can come later.”

 

He offers Shiro a charming, offhand smile, and sails out of the room, leaving Shiro alone, tied up, hands wandering over his body and tongues licking at him, licking _into_ him.

 

-=-

 

When Matt comes back, carrying plates of food and packets of space juice tucked into his pockets, Shiro’s certain he’s dead. The pleasure just keeps rising and rising and it has nowhere to _go_ , he has absolutely no way of finding release, and he’s so tensed up he’s arched off the bed, muscles straining as his hips fuck into the air, struggling to chase his pleasure that’s already making his vision white out slightly, the beginnings of a breathtaking orgasm.

 

He feels wrecked, and Matt’s all smiles, bright eyed, and he sets the food down on the table at the side of the room, slowly, methodically stripping his clothes off and folding them into neat stacks as Shiro watches him with desperate eyes, whispering “ _please_ ” like it’s a litany, a prayer, and Matt slicks his cock, rubbing lube over it as he crawls onto the bed, fitting between Shiro’s legs. Shiro’s already all stretched out, open and wet and _waiting_ as Matt slowly, _slowly_ slides into Shiro.

 

He shouts once, the yell turning into a long whine as he finally feels full, finally feels skin on skin contact with warmth throbbing inside of him, something thicker than the ghost fingers filling him up and pressing against his prostate-

 

Shiro’s begging for Matt to let him come, head thrown back as Matt slowly fucks into him, each long slide making Shiro shudder and groan, the sounds echoing in the room.

 

Clearly he’s not the only one on edge, not when Matt suddenly speeds up, fingers hard and bruising against Shiro’s waist, and Shiro keens, each thrust sending sparks up his spine. Matt fits his mouth at the curve of Shiro’s collarbone and as he sucks a bruise on the skin, the ring of air loosens and Shiro yells loudly, eyes rolling into the back of his head as he shudders, shaking, hips still jerking as he comes.

 

Matt laughs breathlessly, biting at Shiro’s skin, marking him up, and with a few more hard thrusts that make Shiro whine softly, he comes, sinking down to rest against Shiro with a long exhaled breath.

 

Shiro’s very, very glad that Allura decided to soundproof their rooms.


	2. webcam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> matt tries to prank shiro but he ends up getting a show

Here’s the thing, Matt isn’t as good as his sister at hacking. Not that he wants to be - or needs to be, when he’s actually majoring in aerospace engineering and helping his dad out with microbiology, but it’s nice and cool to know a bit of code. He knows enough to hack into someone’s webcam, probably, or play some funky music over the garrison’s speakers, but there’s no way he can hack into, say, the garrison’s confidential folders. That’s on a level only his sister can access.

 

But yeah, he can hack into someone’s webcam easy-as-you-please, just a couple lines of code, and Matt gets to it, cracking his knuckles and shaking his fingers out before he types. He’s got big plans for a prank - a prank on _Shiro_ , specifically, to get back for that one time Shiro dunked him in a trashcan to hide him when Matt was out of his room after curfew. Knowing Shiro’s schedule is absolutely critical to this plan, and the only way to fully understand Shiro’s schedule is to watch him.

 

In every room there’s a webcam in the computer they’re all assigned to, and Matt’s hung out in Shiro’s room long enough to know the identification code of his webcam. It’s easy enough to find Shiro’s webcam and it just takes a few hours to get in. Soon enough, Matt’s got a good system up and running - there’s a live feed of Shiro’s webcam that’s playing on Matt’s computer and Matt’s computer _only_ , because he isn’t that bad of a friend to play it on the briefing room screen or something.

 

And sure enough, right on time, Shiro enters the room. Shiro’s a fighter class pilot so he takes an extra class - fighting, duh - and Matt’s timed it just right for the system to work before the end of Shiro’s class, just to test if it works.

 

Shiro’s sweaty from practice and he runs a hand through his hair, looking around his room. His eyes land on the webcam for a moment and Matt holds his breath, wondering if Shiro noticed, but Shiro’s eyes move on after one or two heartbeats and Matt sighs, relaxing into his chair. Phew.

 

It would be terrible if Shiro found out Matt was watching him after just a few hours of Matt setting this system up. It’d be embarrassing. He wouldn’t know how to confess to his sister. Katie would rub this in his face for years.

 

He enters the toilet for a while, and Matt busies himself with some questions, trying to finish the worksheet assigned to them. Shiro comes back into the room a while later, and he’s changed into sweatpants that look way more comfortable than the standard approved pants. He’s not really doing anything, just standing around, and it’s kinda boring, so Matt goes back to his worksheet.

 

But Shiro suddenly shifts, scratching at the back of his neck and reaching to grab his shirt and- _woah_ , woah, okay, Matt thinks as his eyes go wide, mouth dropping open as Shiro pulls his shirt off. Matt and Shiro attend different combat classes, and Shiro’s is more advanced, with him being a fighter class pilot, but knowing that Shiro is ripped and _seeing_ that Shiro is ripped are two entirely different things.

 

In Matt’s other classes, the ones he shares with Shiro, Shiro’s always regrettably dressed and fully clothed. So right now, right here, where Matt is illegally using a webcam to spy on Shiro and figure out his schedule to carry out the best prank ever, he’s seeing Shiro shirtless for the first time.

 

And oh boy, Shiro looks _good_. He’s filled out nicely, muscles in all the right places, sculpted to the point he looks like a god crafted him out of marble, and his sweatpants are hanging low enough on his hips that Matt can see the sharp line of his hipbone, which makes Matt involuntarily lick his lips.

 

He’s been dating Shiro for a while - kind of dating, more like hanging out in each other’s rooms and kissing a little here and there, but seeing Shiro shirtless and chiselled is suddenly making heat pool in Matt’s abdomen, and it makes him lightheaded with how fast blood leaves his head and rushes down to his dick.

 

It’s just Shiro shirtless and sweaty, a red flush on his cheeks and trailing down to his neck, and Matt’s already half hard. He looks down, scowling at himself, before dragging his eyes back up to his screen. He isn’t going to miss the sight of Shiro naked, not even if the garrison mobilised them now, or his computer caught fire.

 

Shiro stretches a little, arching his back, and Matt greedily follows the curve of his spine, the way his muscles move beneath his skin, and he’s entirely not prepared for the way Shiro drops down and starts doing pushups.

 

To be specific, _one-armed pushups_. Shiro’s right arm is pressed against the floor, the other tucked behind his back, and he’s just pumping up and down, churning out pushups like they’re effortless. Matt knows for certain that they are _not_ effortless, and he makes a high noise at the back of his throat as he watches Shiro go.

 

Shiro can probably bench press him. Fuck, Shiro can probably do pushups with Matt on his back. The thought itself makes Matt flustered, and he presses his palms against his red cheeks, staring hard at Shiro.

 

He goes through the normal set of recommended workouts - burpees, squats (that made _ideas_ pop into Matt’s mind, that’s all he’s going to say), pull ups and situps. The burpees and pull ups made Shiro’s pants drop even lower, and now they’re so low on his hips that Matt swears Shiro isn’t wearing anything below those sweatpants. If he were - boxers, briefs, _anything_ \- Matt would have seen the tip. As it is, all Matt sees is still _skin_ and skin alone, and the possibility that Shiro isn’t wearing anything below his pants makes Matt’s breath hitch in his throat.

 

Shiro looks around again, more flushed than before, and slowly settles in a chair that’s in a very good position for the webcam. It’s the soft chair, kind of like an arm chair, and Shiro spreads his legs, reddening as he does so.

 

It feels like he’s putting on a show for Matt, which is impossible since he doesn’t know Matt is here, but Matt’s suddenly all too aware of the heavy outline of _something_ against Shiro’s sweatpants and he stops breathing for a moment, heat at the tip of his ears. Exercise results in endorphins running throughout your body, Matt knows that, he knows science - and sometimes exercising can result in someone getting hard, Matt also knows that, _objectively_. It’s the first time he’s actually _seen_ someone get hard from exercise, and the fact that it’s Shiro, well-

 

Matt’s been maintaining a semi for the whole time Shiro was exercising, and now, when Shiro swings both legs up to rest on either armrest until the soft fabric is stretched over his groin and the outline of his dick is so clear, Matt’s dick just fills out the rest of the way. He gets hard _so fast_ he’s a little worried.

 

But Shiro reaches his hand in, slowly, tentatively, and Matt doesn’t care anymore. Shiro’s eyes dart over to make eye contact with Matt for a second before he gazes about the room again, as if affirming to himself that there’s no one in there, and his hand slides around his cock, gripping it.

 

Matt can _see_ the curve of Shiro’s hand around his cock and it makes him keen, his own fingers skating around his abdomen and sinking beneath his belt, fingers pressing lightly against his own straining cock, just the faintest of pressure but it’s enough to make Matt shudder.

 

He stuffs his fist in his mouth, biting down on his knuckles as he watches Shiro move his hand, watches the tip of Shiro’s cock peek over the line of his sweatpants, and he desperately muffles his whines when Shiro’s thumb swipes over the head, rubbing at the slit, sliding the precome down his cock to use as lube. Matt can’t think straight and he’s acting on autopilot, so he just repeats whatever Shiro’s doing to himself. Shiro slowly rubs around the visible head of his dick, his thumb digging gently into the slit and Matt cries out as he does the same, pressing against the head of his dick and the air feels stifling, feels too hot.

 

God, he really shouldn’t be doing this, he shouldn’t be watching Shiro _get off_ but he looks so good as he does it and Matt’s not a strong willed man, he’s fucking _weak_ for Shiro.

 

Shiro arches, one long curve of his back and his head’s thrown back, baring his neck, and Matt traces his eyes down Shiro’s chest, licking at his suddenly dry lips. And maybe something Shiro did below those pants flipped a switch, because Shiro stands up in a hurry and Matt feels the gripping fear of Shiro possibly _stopping_ and leaving Matt with the blue balls of a century, but no, Shiro stands up to pull his pants off and yeah, Matt was right, he wasn’t wearing anything beneath, which means-

 

It means Matt gets to _watch_ , gets to follow the curve of Shiro’s dick, the way his hand wraps desperately around it and how flushed his skin is, how the muscles in his thighs tighten up, how slick his cock is with his precome. Shiro’s dick is larger than Matt’s - with how big Shiro is, Matt isn’t really surprised, but it makes his mouth water with how big and heavy it looks. It looks like it would fit perfectly in Matt’s mouth, like Matt could stay in between Shiro’s legs and just suck on that full cock for ages, like a good boy, and he sobs a little, hips jerking.

 

They have a class after this, and maybe Shiro is trying to keep that in mind - not Matt, Matt doesn’t fucking care anymore, he’s fucking _gone_ \- and so he speeds up, fingers flying across his dick, moving up and down and stroking fast, so fast it’s a punishing, brutal pace and Matt follows, he just follows whatever Shiro does. He can feel the beginnings of an orgasm, the way it pulses beneath his eyelids and burns in his abdomen, and Matt’s flushed beyond belief.

 

With the way Shiro’s hips are jerking up, fucking into his hand, muscles tensed up and strained, it really looks like Shiro’s strong enough to fuck Matt against a wall, just hold him up, press him up against a wall and fuck into him until the both of them hit climax and the thought makes Matt cry out, a wounded noise leaving his lips.

 

He’s close, so close, and Shiro looks up again, eyes meeting Matt’s, and maybe Matt should be worried, because it’s the third time Shiro’s got so lucky, looking the webcam straight in the eye, and maybe it isn’t a coincidence anymore, but Shiro’s eyes are half lidded, his mouth is open, lips red from his biting and he’s panting, abdominal muscles undulating, and Matt can’t be bothered to care. He doesn’t even freeze for a moment from the fear of being found out, he just keeps going because he’s on the brink of orgasm, and Shiro’s speeding up his strokes, grip tightening around his cock so surely, surely Matt must do the same.

 

Matt swears he can _taste_ his orgasm right now, he’s so close, and he’s breathing so fast, muscles curling up, tensing up, and on screen, live from Shiro’s room, Shiro calls out his name, calls out “ _Matt_ ”, a breathless word escaping his lips and Matt watches Shiro shudder, like a bolt of electricity raced down his spine, eyes closed in bliss and hips jerking up-

 

He doesn’t even hold it in- he _can’t_ hold it in, not when his climax is rising up, up, up and threatening to drown him with white-hot pleasure. Matt muffles a scream in the collar of his jacket, biting down _hard_ as he comes, eyes squeezing shut, vision whiting out, fingers shaking.

 

It’s over all too fast, too soon, and Matt collapses in his chair, breath punched out of him as he watches Shiro. Shiro sighs, stretching, reaching for a cloth at the side to clean up the mess and as he bends over to pick up the pants he threw haphazardly on the floor, Matt’s treated to a frankly _fantastic_ sight of Shiro’s ass.

 

And boy, Matt’s tired out, he’s done, this was amazing but he isn’t sure how he can look Shiro in the eye anymore, he isn’t sure how he’s going to confess to Shiro about what he just _did_ , but Shiro ambles closer, leaning in, and he’s looking directly at the webcam, so close it looks like a face call.

 

“You know,” Shiro says, voice warm with amusement and toe-curling satisfaction, the kind one gets after a particularly good orgasm, “there’s a light next to the webcam that lights up when it’s in use.”

 

Matt’s loose-limbed after that frankly stunning climax, but he stiffens, breath catching in his throat.

 

“And well,” Shiro continues, eyes bright, “there’s only one person who would _bother_ hacking into my webcam. I’ll see you in class later, Matt.”

 

 _Fuck_ , Matt thinks, red-faced and trembling. He’s so _fucked_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a review with your thoughts or drop by my [twitter](https://twitter.com/zxrysky) and [tumblr](http://zxrysky.tumblr.com/) . Also, I have opened [writing commissions](https://zxrysky.tumblr.com/tagged/commissions) so please commission me if you feel like reading something but don't feel like writing it yourself.


	3. teasing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> orgasm delay/denial, blowjobs, praise kink

Matt will never confess it, not once in a million years, but he’s a slut. A slut for _pleasure_ , specifically. Not necessarily the white-hot pleasure of an orgasm, or the blissful loose-limbed afterglow. Nah, Matt’s a sucker for the teasing, the pleasure at the brink of orgasm, the precipice off which he can dangle for an hour if he controls himself.

 

And Shiro’s the best at keeping him there, keeping him wanting and waiting, pushing Matt to the brink and coaxing him back, bringing him back from the edge before pushing him there again.

 

He’s doing it again, that brilliant mouth sinking down on Matt’s cock before sliding back up, his mouth a wet stifling heat around him and that insufferable tongue that swirls around the tip, digging into the slit and lapping at the precome, eyes half lidded as he looks up at Matt and smirks.

 

Maybe Matt set himself up for failure, agreeing to Shiro’s desires, but Shiro asked for it so prettily, on his knees in between Matt’s legs, cheeks flushed and tongue darting out to lick at his lips as he asked to suck Matt’s cock, asked to let it hang heavy between his lips and choke himself on it, asked if he could suck Matt off and if Matt wouldn’t, couldn’t touch him.

 

Shiro’s been such a good boy recently that Matt can’t do anything but agree.

 

So Shiro’s leaning in close, cheeks hollowed and throat working to suck Matt down, swallowing around Matt’s cock and Matt just sits there, arms clenching on the armrests, taking all the pleasure that Shiro wants to give him, all the pleasure that Shiro _will_ give him, because Shiro will finish anything that he sets his mind to.

 

“Good boy,” Matt keens, fingers trembling against the armrests, muscles curling up, tightening, and Shiro hums around his dick, the vibration driving Matt crazy. Shiro lazily looks up, sucking harder and slurping around Matt’s dick.

 

“So _good_ for me,” he says, back arching, mouth dropping open as he releases one long exhaled breath. Matt reaches to the side, groping at the table, and it’s hard to search for something when his eyes are trained on Shiro in between his legs, lips stretched around his cock, looking so content.

 

Matt can feel it, the way the wave rises up, brushing against his consciousness, making his blood run hotter - but Shiro can feel it too, the minx, the way Matt tenses up and makes small thrusts, and Shiro backs up, lips sliding off Matt’s dick with a loud pop and he trails his tongue down the the base, lapping at Matt’s dick, little kitten licks with flicks of his tongue that slowly bring Matt back from the edge.

 

He’s been hovering at the edge for around twenty minutes, maybe, going back and forth, back and forth, and Matt’s impressed with how Shiro isn’t complaining that his jaw hurts, or how he’s been so painfully hard below Matt, the slow buzzing against his prostate keeping him hard but nowhere close to orgasm.

 

And Matt’s fingers finally close around the remote, the small thing that has seven beautiful levels meant to make Shiro break apart. It’s currently at level two, a short sweet buzz that’s a pleasant familiarity in Shiro’s ass, something they’ve played with quite a lot.

 

Shiro fits his lips around the curve of Matt’s dick, just the head, and he sucks gently, coaxing precome out with his tongue, eyes so bright and Matt just wants to _touch_ , to wrap his hands in Shiro’s hair and hold on as he shivers with pleasure, but Shiro’s been such a good boy, so patient and polite, and Matt isn’t going to break his promise now.

 

He does want to reward his good boy, however, so he spares a glance at the remote and turns it up, kicking it to a level five.

 

Shiro’s breath hitches as an audible buzz fills the room, his eyes going wide and he starts going down, down on Matt’s cock until his nose bumps Matt’s hipbones and Matt can feel Shiro swallowing around his dick.

 

“So pretty,” Matt murmurs tightly. “So good, Shiro, lips so full and pink, you’re doing such a good job keeping me on the edge, a brilliant job at sucking me, and you like it, yeah? Mouth full of cock, lips stretched out, forcing yourself down on my cock. And you like it when I pay attention to you, when I play nice and keep to my promises and I don’t move, yeah? Good boys get rewards, and you’ve been so good tonight, Shiro.”

 

He watches Shiro shift on his knees, pressing back against the floor, trying to force the vibrator further up against his prostate, before his hips jerk up, trying to chase friction and pressure that isn’t there.

 

“So good at sucking cock, _Jesus_ ,” Matt rambles, and it’s so good, _too good_ , he’s so terribly close to the edge that he can’t stand it-

 

Shiro whines, panting around Matt’s cock, thighs pressing together to shift the vibrator inside of him. He moves backwards, hips undulating as he tries to chase the pleasure of the vibrator in his ass, pressed up tight and hard against his prostate, vibrating so fast that his eyes are closing, his sucking getting sloppy as he shakes.

 

And it’s too much all at once, the visual delight of Shiro shaking apart beneath him and the warm wet heat of Shiro’s mouth; Matt gives in, he sighs deeply, a low cry escaping his lips as he tips over the precipice, falls over the edge because Shiro is _such_ a good boy, simply the best, and he shudders, spine curving, and he freezes for one slow moment, letting the pleasure wash over him.

 

There’s bursts of starlight behind his eyes, pleasure throbbing through his whole body and he drops, collapsing, curling over Shiro’s head and crying out. Shiro’s swallowed it all, and he shakily laps at Matt’s cock, cleaning it up. Matt’s pretty certain the premise of the promise is over now, so he leans forward and slides his hand into Shiro’s hair, petting Shiro, and he leans up to press against Matt’s hand.

 

“Come on, you beautiful boy,” Matt mumbles lowly, and Shiro makes a quiet defeated noise, pressing back against the floor. “Come on Shiro, chase your pleasure, you can come from the vibrator alone, can’t you? Such a good boy for me, just do this one thing, please? Show me you’re a good boy.”

 

Shiro draws back, mouth slowly leaving Matt’s cock and Matt’s an opportunist, so he takes advantage of the way Shiro’s thrown his head back, baring his neck, to curl his fingers around Shiro’s neck and squeezing lightly, leaning down to fit his lips below Shiro’s chin and bite a mark into the skin.

 

Shiro cries out, a choked off sound, and Matt tightens his grip minutely, clenching a little tighter to cut off Shiro’s oxygen, and with his other hand, he bumps the vibrator up to a level seven.

 

He holds Shiro as he cries out, hips thrusting up into thin air and he comes, comes with a tremble of his body, eyes blown wide and mouth open, throat pulsing in Matt’s hands.

 

“Good boy, so pretty, did everything I asked for. You’re the _best_ , Shiro.”

 

Shiro calls out his name, body still shuddering with aftershocks and Matt slowly uncurls his fingers, loosens the grip on Shiro’s neck and he watches as Shiro gasps, greedily sucking in oxygen with every heave of his chest. He flicks the vibrator down to one, enough to make Shiro jolt.

 

“Beautiful,” Matt says quietly, and Shiro laughs, smiling up at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a review with your thoughts or drop by my [twitter](https://twitter.com/zxrysky) and [tumblr](http://zxrysky.tumblr.com/) . Also, I have opened [writing commissions](https://zxrysky.tumblr.com/tagged/commissions) so please commission me if you feel like reading something but don't feel like writing it yourself.


	4. overstimulation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shiro ties matt up for a while

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> collab with kita-q @kqtrash  
> find kita with that handle on twitter!

He’s spread eagled against the bed, sheets messed up beneath him, all tied up and Shiro is torturing him, lying in between Matt’s thighs and looking so smug, so pleased with himself. His fingers are splayed against Matt’s hips, lips curled up and his tongue flicks out, just the tip, to slowly slide up Matt’s cock, a nice slow stroke that ends with his tongue lapping at the head.

 

Matt keens, sharp and loud, and he can’t see Shiro because he had taken steps to make sure that Matt was stretched out _enough_. To see Shiro, to see the way Shiro wraps his lips around his dick, Matt has to stretch up, neck straining, beads of sweat on his chest as he struggles to look at Shiro.

 

His face is flushed to the point of no belief, hair dishevelled with the way he tosses his head against the sheets, and Shiro sucks at the head, fingers reaching up to grasp at the base and stroke up. His eyes are bright as he sucks long and hard, and Matt whines loudly, trembling.

 

Of course, Shiro never makes it easy for him, and Matt isn’t allowed to come. There’s isn’t a cock ring or anything, so he’s going to have to rely on his own willpower and willpower _alone_ , and that somehow makes the whole situation hotter.

 

He strains against his restraints, wrists shifting against silk ties, toes curling with delight and the pleasure races through his veins, blood roaring in his ears. The sensation of Shiro sucking has him seeing stars, eyes rolling back into his head for one long moment and his thighs shake, automatically trying to clench his thighs together to get away, maybe, or to push himself up further, offering himself to Shiro-

 

But Shiro pulls off for a moment, using his hand to stroke Matt, up and down slowly, and he watches as Matt’s abdominal muscles clench, hips trying to jerk up to fuck into Shiro’s grip. Shiro laughs lightly, the ass, and he keeps his grip light and teasing, following Matt’s movements, not allowing Matt to take charge of the situation.

 

Shiro has him all stretched out and nice, no give at all, so Matt’s stuck with making tiny shallow thrusts into the loose ring of Shiro’s fingers, hips stuttering as he tries to arch high enough to fuck Shiro’s teasing grip.

 

“Be a good boy,” Shiro reminds him, eyebrow raised, Matt releases a harsh breath before collapsing against the bed, forcing all the tension out of his body and he lies on the bed, distinctly loose limbed and shuddering. Shiro rewards him with a long slow lick up the underside of Matt’s cock, lips curling around the head, and Matt shakes, eyes squeezing shut before desperately flying open and trained on the ceiling.

 

He’s so hard he aches for it, it’s a physical pain that radiates in his body and if doing what Shiro wants, if being Shiro’s _good boy_ will let Matt find that high of coming then yeah, Matt will do _anything_ to achieve it.

 

“Stay loose,” Shiro murmurs against his hip bone and Matt exhales shakily. He’s trying, he really is, but the sensations are way too much and he’s not sure if he can last, not when his blood roars in his ears every time Shiro curls his fingers into a ring around Matt’s dick, sliding it up and down, pressing his thumb into Matt’s slit-

 

Matt’s openly moaning, trying to use his voice to break Shiro’s composure, to ruin Shiro as much as Shiro is wrecking him and Shiro grins, leaning down to tongue Matt’s slit, dragging it down his cock and back up again, swirling around the tip. Matt can’t strain any further, he lets his head fall back on the mattress with a thump because it’s way too hard to focus on watching Shiro, he can’t multitask so well by watching to see what Shiro will do next and maintaining the small thrusts of his hips, almost unnoticable but filled with so much desperation.

 

He’s shaking, eyes closed tightly and he’s trying so hard, god, trying to remain loose, remain slack, and the noises from his mouth just grow in volume, a rambling mix of “Shiro” and “ _please_ ”.

 

“You’ve been so good for me,” Shiro says, looking at Matt through half-lidded eyes. “Trying so hard for me, staying loose, not pulling against your restraints, lying on the bed and just _taking it_ like a good boy-”

 

Matt cries out, flushing bright red when Shiro leans down to lick against the underside of Matt’s cock while his hand moves, palm pressed against the top of Matt’s cock and sliding up and down. He shifts up, lips coming up to wrap around the head, fitting his lips around the curve of Matt’s dick and sucks, clever fingers moving faster along the shaft.

 

It feels like he’s about to explode, like a supernova’s about to burst behind his eyes and Matt can’t, he _can’t_ , it’s too much all at once, and he tries to let Shiro know, whining and trembling and somehow admist all his pants and noises Matt must have conveyed his oncoming climax because Shiro pulls off his cock with a loud pop and no, no, _no_ -

 

“Come back,” Matt sobs, he’s been so good, he’s so close, and he needs this so badly, just _please_ , and Shiro surges up, leaning his weight on his arm and pressing their foreheads together, so close that Matt can feel the heat radiating off him. “Please, please, please Shiro, let me come, I’ve been so good, I’ve been a good boy, your good boy, Shiro _please_.”

 

Shiro presses his lips against Matt’s neck and sets a punishing pace with his left hand, finally indulging Matt. “Look at me when you come,” he murmurs, but there’s enough sense left in Matt to know it’s an order.

 

And Matt screams when he comes, orgasm washing over him but he looks at Shiro, looks only at Shiro, keeps his eyes open and wide even as he feels like he’s shaking out of his skin, vibrating to no end.

 

He looks so smug and proud, so _pleased_ that Matt calls out his name, shuddering, eyes tracing hungrily over Shiro’s face, his eyes and lips, and Shiro carries him through the aftershocks, stroking him and bringing him down from the high, prolonging his pleasure.

 

His eyes are still on Shiro because he’s still a good boy and Shiro hasn’t retracted his order, but soon enough the hand on his cock is too much, too soon, and Matt makes a small broken sound, bucking his hips, trying to leave Shiro’s grip.

 

Shiro laughs again, that insufferable laugh and tightens his grip around Matt so he can’t move, and Shiro nudges under Matt’s chin, pressing his lips against the crook of his neck, the curve of his collarbone, and bites down.

 

There’s a mix of pain and pleasure coursing through his fried nerves, but the feeling of Shiro’s mouth, god, the way he sucks like he’s trying to leave a permanent mark on him, it grounds him, pulling him back to reality. Matt’s still shaking, his aftershocks still wrecking his body but Shiro’s weight on his body is comforting, makes it feel less like Matt’s about to fly apart at the seams.

 

He’s not sure exactly when he closed his eyes, but when he opens them again, Shiro’s next to him, a gentle smile on his face, and Shiro strokes his hair softly, whispering about how good he was, what a _good boy_ he was, and Matt tilts up into Shiro’s touch, humming.

 

When Shiro pulls away to undo the restraints, Matt whines low in his throat, urgent and fast until Shiro’s back above Matt, pressing his face into Shiro’s neck and petting him gently until Matt’s settled enough to let Shiro untie him.

 

“You were so good for me,” Shiro whispers once more, eyes kind, and Matt archs up, chasing Shiro’s touch.

 

“I’m always good for you,” he mumbles petulantly, and Shiro huffs out a laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a review with your thoughts or drop by my [twitter](https://twitter.com/zxrysky) and [tumblr](http://zxrysky.tumblr.com/) . Also, I have opened [writing commissions](https://zxrysky.tumblr.com/tagged/commissions) so please commission me if you feel like reading something but don't feel like writing it yourself.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a review with your thoughts or drop by my [twitter](https://twitter.com/zxrysky) and [tumblr](http://zxrysky.tumblr.com/) .


End file.
